In mobile telecommunication networks, when User Equipment (UE) is connected to the network (RRC_CONNECTED state) it can be configured to receive and/or transmit data in discontinuous time periods, the duration and frequency of which are controlled by the base station (eNodeB). This discontinuous reception/transmission is called DRX/DTX and allows the UE to turn off its transceiver circuitry during the periods when it is not supposed to receive and/or transmit data from the base station, thereby reducing power consumption. Additionally, during periods that the UE is not scheduled to receive data, it is also required to perform some signal strength measurements to assist the network in making inter frequency handovers (for example between cells operating at different frequencies) or inter network (RAT) handovers (for example from UMTS to GSM). The current working assumption in RAN1 is that the measurement bandwidth of the UE for these measurements will be 1.25 MHz (corresponding to 6 resource blocks), regardless of the bandwidth of the neighbouring cells.